Rookie Mistake
by Theblazepanzer24
Summary: What happens when a rookie messes up during a race? Hanoashi is an eager rookie, but she's about to find out the hard way just how high the consequences of getting caught are. ( very short oneshot / complete)


**Just a very short story about a rookie who messes up and gets caught by the police. I don't own the Need for Speed franchise. Enjoy!**

The sun shone through the window of the 1985 Ford EXP, and she let out a sigh as she paused at the end of the line. _Well, here goes. I've heard the thrill of these races beats that of any I've ever seen, but yet I'm incredibly nervous about this._ She interrupted her thoughts to rev up her car's engines, and she took a deep breath, trying to calm her frantic thoughts down.

 _There's still time to stop this,_ she told herself, but she wanted to see this kind of racing up close, and she wasn't about to stop now. She glanced at her watch, a simple, thin woman's watch mostly consisting of two silver wires about four mm thick each, and connected by connector rods. It was hinged around the time piece and the center, while the front was also simple, having gold numbering and tick-marks.

Hearing the go signal, she reved up her car, laughing as she felt the rush of going over the speed limit. 40 MPH. 50 MPH. 80 MPH. 120 MPH. She now felt like she understood the high of those who had often talked about these kinds of races enjoyed. "Hoowoo!" She shouted, laughing as she dodged an old couple.

The sounds of sirens blaring behind her didn't concern her as she was just focused on the race. _Just keep going, don't get caught, avoid that car._ Her mind was focused on the task at hand, not at the consequences of what would happen after the race. Albeit looking back, she'd admit that at the age of twenty, she was still repetitively young, and even though it didn't excuse her driving misbehavior, she wouldn't be the first twenty year old to get sucked into this illicit sport.

As she realized there was about five cops following her, she finally began to get worried about getting caught. _What happens if I get caught? Do I lose my driving license? Jail time?_ She shuttered after thinking about going to jail. "Man, why the hell did I do this?" she asked herself, not noticing the policeman pulling ahead of her.

Before she knew it, a big jolt erupted from her car, and she began to skid over to the side of the road. "What the heck!" she shouted, before hitting the wall and rolling over twice. Opening her eyes, she unbuckled and glanced around at the officers surrounding her car.

"Damn it!" she cursed at herself, now fully regretting her stupidity. _I knew this was a stupid idea from the start, but I just had to push through with it. I'm not going to make the situation any worse, however. Maybe if I'm lucky, they'll let me off with eight years in jail, though I doubt it._

"Driver, step out of the car with your hands up! We will shoot if you try and run!" Hanoashi sighed, and stepped out of the car with her hands up. One of the officers rushed over to her and tackled her to the ground before handcuffing her. She didn't try and resist. "What the hell where you thinking?" He asked as he helped her up.

"I...I wasn't." she croaked, embarrassed at both herself and at being handcuffed.

"Clearly," he muttered, leading her to the car. As she walked, his hand clutching her upper arm tightly and her hands bound behind her back, reality sunk in. _I... I'm heading to jail!_ Suddenly, her mind began to through a fit. _No! This isn't like me! This isn't me!_

"Quit struggling, you are in enough trouble as it is, girly." She quickly calmed herself down. "Sorry officer, it's just my first time being arrested, that's all," she admitted softly. He glanced at her sympathetically, but said nothing as he sat her in the police car.

 _Well you've done a really piss poor job here Hanoashi! Your car destroyed, being arrested, getting your license revoked for who knows how long, fantastic job you Idiot! And what is your father going to say?_ She couldn't defend herself, nor would she on this manner. This mess was all on her, and no one else, and she'd have to do the time for her crime. As she spotted several cars speeding past the other police cars, and all but her car speeding after them, she let out a sigh. "I really was an Idiot for doing that." she sighed.

"You have no one to blame but yourself," he told her gruffly.

"I know, and I'm not going to try and defend myself, I screwed up and I'm going to face the consequences without complaint or struggle," she vowed, meaning every word.

"You don't seem like the kind of girl to do something like this," he mummered.

She shook her head. "Doesn't excuse the fact that I did do it." Arising at the jail, she allowed herself to be guided into the station, and they quickly put her into a holding cell as they processed the other inmates which where coming in.

Sitting on the bench, she hung her head into her hands and cried, silently crushing herself for allowing her to get into this situation. "The rush wasn't worth it. It damn sure wasn't worth it." she sobbed.

The door opened, and she was led to the front desk. "We're going to need to take any Jewlery you have on," she informed. Hanoashi took off her watch, and handed it to her. "That's all I wear," she whispered, sad to lose even this basic right, or privilege. She was then lead to a wall. "Spread out your legs and have your arms on the wall," she ordered and she did.

As her hands brushed all over her body, she tried not to flinch as she was being groped and prodded all over the place. _This is so degrading,_ she inwardly sighed, before the officer handcuffed her in a transport chain. "Come with me," she ordered. Hanoashi glanced at her left hand, finding it weird without her signature watch on it. She was led in a cell and un-cuffed before being pushed in and locked inside.

She once again sat down, and put her hands across her legs, trying to not get overwhelmed by it all. Deep down, she may have realized this was her life now, but that didn't mean she wanted to accept it, even though she believed firmly that not only should she be punished, but that she also should take her punishment without complaint. "Easier said than done, though." she whispered.

After about an hour she glanced outside to see that her father was standing outside. She walked up to the bars and glanced at him sadly, hanging her head low.

"You alright, my precious daughter?" he asked her softly. She gazed up in surprise. "You shouldn't call me that anymore father. I... I've made a terrible mistake," she whispered in shame.

"Yeah, you've made a mistake, but do you think I would ever stop loving you?" Hanoashi glanced at him in surprise. "Look at me," he continued, and she did, gazing at him intently. "A father's love for his daughter isn't something that is broken, even by a mistake of this magnitude. I'll love you no matter what you do, as most good father's are."

"So... you can forgive me?" she asked hopefully.

He nodded. "I already have. Don't get me wrong, I'm very disappointed and expected much better out of you, but I do forgive you, and still love you."

"Th... thanks dad. And... and I'm so sorry," she wept.

"I know. Look, I can't get you out of this mess, but I'll do what I can and I'll see you when I can, alright?" She smiled at her father. "Thank you. I... I'll do everything I can to make up for what I did. I know what I did was wrong."

Visiting hour was soon finished and she sat back down, frowning as she watched the fading light cast long, dark shadows across the bars. _Let's make the best of this situation,_ she thought, trying to keep her spirits up.

She knew she'd have to be brave to survive this ordeal.


End file.
